candace_the_teenage_girlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and Big Mac
This is the pilot episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Thomas - Lightning McQueen (Cars) (Not Princess Peach, because Peach is female, and Thomas is male) *Gordon - Big Mac (TUGS) (Gordon and Big Mac are both proud) *Henry - Hercules (TUGS) (Hercules's voice suits Henry) (Cameo) *James - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) (Donald and James are both vain) (Cameo) *Coaches - Isabella, Candace, Ly the Fairy, Coco Bandicoot, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo (Phineas and Ferb, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, and Mario) *The Troublesome Trucks - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Thomas's Driver - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Thomas's Fireman - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Narrator - Ringo Starr Transcript *Ringo Starr: Lightning McQueen is a fast red race car, who lives in the town of Radiator Springs. He's a fast race car with four wheels, a spoiler, two headlights, and a lightning bolt. (Lightning McQueen honks his horn as he brings two wagons into the main depot) He's a cool race car too. Always pulling girls about ready for the big animals to take on long journeys. (Lightning McQueen pulls into the main depot as Hercules leaves with his wagons) And when girls come in, he takes the other girls away so that the big animals go and rest. (Lightning McQueen takes the Dutch girls home on his wagon) McQueen thinks no car works hard as he does. (Hercules with his wagons and Donald Duck with a mail wagon pass by as Lightning McQueen shunts a gremlin) He loves playing tricks on them, inculding Big Mac, the biggest and proudest boat of all. Lightning likes honking rudely at him. (Lightning McQueen honks his horn) *Lightning McQueen: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me? (Lightning McQueen drives away) *Ringo Starr: (Big Mac rows by with Isabella, Candance, Ly the Fairy, Coco Bandicoot, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo) One day, after pulling the big express, Big Mac arrived back at the sidings very tired. He was just going to sleep when McQueen came up in a cheeky way. (McQueen honks his horn to wake him up) *McQueen: Wake up lazybones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! (McQueen flees from Big Mac) *Ringo Starr: And off he ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Big Mac thought how he could get back at McQueen. One morning, Lightning couldn't wake up. His car drivers couldn't make him start. (Finn and Holley look at the spoiler) His fire went out, and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the Dutch Girls weren't ready. At last, McQueen started. (McQueen honks) *McQueen: Oh dear! Oh dear! (Lightning McQueen drives slowly up to Birdo near Princess Peach and Daisy) *Ringo Starr: He yawned. He fussed into the depot where Big Mac was waiting. *Big Mac: Hurry up you! *Ringo Starr: Said Big Mac. *Lightning McQueen: Hurry yourself! *Ringo Starr: Said McQueen. (McQueen rolls back into the depot) Big Mac began making his plan. *Big Mac: Yes. *Ringo Starr: Said Big Mac. *Big Mac: I will. *Ringo Starr: And almost before the girls stopped moving, Big Mac reversed quickly and was coupled to the girls. *Big Mac: Get in quickly please. *Ringo Starr: He said. (Big Mac whistles and crosses the starting line) Now Lightning usually pushed behind the big girls to help them start, but was always uncoupled at first. This time, Big Mac started so quickly they forgot to uncouple McQueen. Big Mac's chance had come. *Big Mac: Come on, come on. (Big Mac begans to go faster and faster) *Ringo Starr: Said Big Mac to the girls. They went faster and faster, but was too fast for McQueen, who will stop, but he can't. *Lightning McQueen: (honks his horn) Honk Honk! Stop Stop! *Big Mac: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Ringo Starr: Laughed Big Mac. *Dutch Girls: You can't get away! You can't get away! *Ringo Starr: Laughed the girls. Poor McQueen was going faster than he ever had gone before. He was out was breath, because his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. *Lightning McQueen: I shall never be the same again. *Ringo Starr: He thought sadly. *Lightning McQueen: My wheels will be quite worn out. (Big Mac blows his whistle and it was McQueen's horn) *Ringo Starr: At last, they won the delivery. (The girls cross the finish line and stops at a school) McQueen was uncoupled, and felt silly and exhausted. (Lightning moves on the turntable near a parking lot) Next, he went on a turntable, thinking of all children laughing at him. Then he went onto a siding out of the way. (McQueen moves out of the way) *Big Mac: Well little McQueen. *Ringo Starr: Chuckled Big Mac. *Big Mac: Now you know hard work means don't you? (McQueen drives away to a gas station) *Ringo Starr: Poor McQueen couldn't answer. He had no breath, and drove away for a long, long drink. (Finn opens his gas pump and fills it with gas while Holley fills his spoiler with coal) He went back to his garage very slowly and was never to have a race with Big Mac after all.